Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a game that allows players to use a secondary currency or loyalty points earned in a casual game played online to augment play on an electronic gaming machine that is played in a physical casino for real money.
Description of the Related Art
Throughout the history of casinos, slot machines have been played in the same general manner. A player deposits cash (or coins, etc.) into a slot machine, plays numerous games (which can win or lose) and then cashes out when the player is finished playing (unless the player has no funds remaining).
A recent phenomenon is that of “casual play” games online. These are games, such as online gambling games, where players play online for free (not for real money). Players enjoy playing online because they get a somewhat “watered down” casino experience right from home. They are called “casual games” because typically the online games are not played for real money (and thus the play is “casual” because players do not have to worry that they will lose money).
Until now, there has been no merger or synergy of these two experiences. What is needed is a mechanism to conjoin these two experiences so that players who play casual games can use their casual play time to improve their play experience in real life casinos.